


Love & War...oh its on now!

by Chyizeilfrost



Category: Multi-Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyizeilfrost/pseuds/Chyizeilfrost
Summary: "Taeyongiee please, just once is okay" yuta whines like crazy"Fiiine, but you owe me- oof" I was pounce on by a happy Yuta, "I'll treat you to that cafe you like," I immediately found myself imagining eating that sweet yummy cake. Now that I think about it I should have thrown said cake to that ungrateful brat. If I could just turn back time.---------------------Jung Jaehyun woke up with a jolt and once again the question he had asked for a million time emerge once more. Such question remains unsolve, who are you?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten / Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Lee Taeyong, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, mark lee/ Lee donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 4





	1. THE SLEEPING LOG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing and posting a story, don't even know where I got the courage to do this but well the mere fact that I actually made my very first story centered on my ultimate ship is enough joy for me haha. Anyway I would like to apologize if the are errors since I didn't proofread this sorry. Well this is mainly just for fun haha I hope you enjoy reading this.

I was in front of the door I'd rather not open but then again got no choice if I were to get my bestfriend out of someone's hold and so with a grunt I step inside, " Tennie" I called out completely ignoring the sleeping log on the sofa. Sure am making a noise - not that I care, really.

"Ten, where the hell are you?" I drop my bag on the sofa not missing the curse of someone waking up. I padded to the kitchen no sign of that Thai. Damn it.

"Fuck, Lee the hell's wrong with you!" I was met with a glare of the said log who without hesitation drop my bag on the floor. How inconsiderate."

Well, good afternoon to you too," I smiled earning myself a curse from said log. Well, safe to say I'm serious about having my daily dose of curses from this man. Before he can say something our attention was shifted to the sound of a door opening puking out the man I was looking for.

"What's the ruckus?" Ten yawns behind him was his giant boyfriend who I honestly believe is the reason for my height snatching away such blessing when it was showered. I was probably asleep during that time, damn it.

"Sorry to interrupt your cuddling session but we need to go." 

"Cuddling?" he smirk, gosh I hate him."

"Look, let's keep it PG alright. Don't want to know more," I try to stop the flush creeping to my face.

"Oh are you shy about it? Sorry about your virgin ass," I must say I really do hate him to add it seems like Johnny desires to be part of my list seeing him trying to stop himself from laughing to the log's comment.

"Shut up," I glare at him and boy that smug look he made wants me to smash his face right at the moment.

"Relax hon, he does have a point but-" Ten deadpans but then Johnny cut him off, "Taeyong has an ass?" he ask in genuine curiosity, it's now Ten who's trying to hold his laughter save for the other one who's laughing his head off, I really should make a plan on how to kill my bestfriend, his boyfriend and that guy.

"Thanks Johnny appreciate it," looks like he realize his mistake as he mumbles a soft "sorry"

"Anyway let's not talk about my ass-"

"Which you clearly don't have," he is so infuriating I want to hit him along with Ten and Johnny who by now can't stop giggling. I hate them.

I ignore his comment don't want to see his smirk and all that,"Anyway let's go," Ten look at me with a confused face, "Where and Why?"

"Practice" I simply replied as he makes a disapproving look, "You just answered the why," he laments.

"Save your drama Ten," before he can protest I grab hold of his wrist as I drag him out of course with him grabbing my bag from the floor near the couch which I have no intention of getting since its beside the couch where the said culprit lies holding a phone clearly not sleepy anymore smirking like an idiot. Just for the record "revenge" is part of my vocabulary and so as I say bye to Johnny with Ten sending a flying kiss to his boyfriend mumbling "later and love you" which I try to ignore. I took the book on the tv stand and with a swift move toss it over my head without looking back just for the drama and hopes it will land to where I wish it would, I could hear someone grunt and spewing curses as I walk out the door. Nailed it.

"Fuck you Lee!" a shout was heard painting a smirk on my face, "Not interested" I yell back and drag Ten off before that guy gets a hold of us. Ten was giving me a look of distaste as we were walking to the building,"Seriously you should stop it."

"I'll stop if he stops," I retort without looking at him, he sighs clearly defeated. I could already picture the guy blessing me with curses with the stunt I made earlier. I feel so blessed.

"Besides I know the real reason you're upset is because of your boyfriend with me snatching you away," this time I look at him surprise to see him smirk. Oh boy I know what that means.

"Close but not that, you're bickering literally killed our moment," he scoffed, "and we were really getting on the good part but no you just have to come and drag me away." About Doyoung topping the list of being a drama queen is something I need to change.

"Whatever," I deadpan guilty feelings gone as I walk faster to get inside the building Ten runs to catch up on me.

"But seriously you two should stop the fighting and be friends," he comments as he walk beside me.

"Sure," his eyes narrowed clearly not believing, "I'll do that when a man named Jung fucking Jaehyun disappears from my sight." I added before running inside the building.

"Yah, Lee Taeyong!" Ten screech, I can't stop laughing.

\---------------------------

Jaehyun found himself staring to a pair of kids under a cherry blossom tree under the light of the silver moon making itself comfortable on a blanket of stars. It seems that the two went there for something which didn't take long to happen. Sure enough a minute pass and the place became a fairytale as soon as the smaller one gave a flower to the other, the magic happens not really the kid got the timing wrong anyway the sky was painting a shower of meteors. Curious he tried to get closer to hear their conversation but it seems like he's watching a soundless drama. The smaller one said something and the other just smiled and nod earning a bounce from the younger and before the older's attention get taken by the scenery the younger did a surprising move - giving a peck to the other. To say Jaehyun is confuse is an understatement. Before he can do anything his dream changed.

Pain was present when he wake up in his middle school self, opening his eyes in time to see a punch about to land on his face. He anticipates for the blow but it never came when he opens his eyes again a pair of doe-eyes from a silver-haired girl wearing a chinese traditional dress complete with a mask covering half her face more likely the mouth - a true beauty appears. The girl was just about to say something when suddenly he woke up from a sudden pain. Lee Taeyong.

"Earth to Jaehyun" Johnny's voice woke me up from the trance.

"What?" annoyed by the interruption made, I was still on the couch while Johnny made his way to the kitchen,"Dude, you okay?"

I made a huff of annoyance before answering, "would be if that damn Lee didn't show up."

"Oh come on, you said you'll be nice," Johnny comments as he drink a cup of water.

"He freaking drop his fucking bag on my stomach while I was asleep and throw that damn book that hit my feet," I said in indignation as I keep on massaging my feet.

"You gotta admit that was cool," he wiggle his eyebrows with that I give him an unamused look, "and tell you what it wasn't a damn book," he said defensively as he place the cup on the sink.

"Dude, it was a book on 'What a Flute' which doesn't make sense." He looks at me with distaste as he clicks his tongue," it's obviously a book about flutes which I was supposed to give to Mark-"

"Because he gave you that magazine, Fashion cushion," Johnny look at me in disbelief.

"Dude, it's 'Fashion Evaluation' - Eva-lua-tion," he emphasize he's becoming more like Ten "besides its better than your book" he sneer.

"Don't," I cut him off, that book was a complete rubbish. It was this guy's gift to me when we were fifteen it serve me no use.

"What was that? Shh be quiet, don't cry and the milk! the legendary milk," he adds, the memory of it came back I can't help but groan at that, damn Johnny and his book on basic English.

  
"Fuck off," I stormed towards my room shutting the door from a laughing Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the story revolves around the NCT members there are lots of idols that will appear in the story either as cameo appearance or one of the supporting characters anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. I'D RATHER DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all about love and war (cue other members)

My stomach grumbles as we make our way to the cafeteria. Not eating breakfast was not a good idea. I woke up late working on school stuff last night that's why.

"Didn't Ten made breakfast before he went out?" Kun asks, we had the same class before lunch that's why I'm with him whining for food.

"How'd you kno-"

"Insta."

"Oh," was my well thought reply, what do you expect I haven't had a single bite.

"It look decent enough," he mumbles, looking at the screen I loom over to see it sure enough its the omelet mixed with eggshells with a ton of salt and toasts he left for me.

"Yeah right but I'd rather die than eat those," Kun looks at me in wonder probably curious. I remember eating one of Ten's home cooked meal and from then on we decided I'd do the cooking. "Ask Johnny, he's a victim too" I shrugged my attention was caught by that lovely strawberry shortcake displayed on the counter. The last one. I run off to get it hearing Kun giggling at my stunt.

"Woah it look so good," Winwin looks like he wants a bite. He didn't get one since it was sold out and so I scoop some and feed him.

"It's sweet, hyung" Winwin beams smiling I can't help but coo.

"But we're sweeter," Yuta says with a wink as he takes his seat beside Mark who looks like his in need of help from Haechan's attempts at skinship.

"Of course you just have to say that," Doyoung looks like he's done with Yuta and his lines. Well, he did complain about Yuta flirting non stop with just about anyone and them sharing 3 classes does no good to his according to him "mental health".

"My life depends on it, Dons." using that nickname clearly to rile the bunny.

"Pitiful," he mocks

"Not as pitiful as you with Kun," he barks smirking like an idiot as he lift his bottle of water to satisfy his thirst. Doyoung was gaping clearly not expecting such answer.

"What about me?" Kun appeared holding a tray looking at us obviously curious at the mention of his name.

"Well, Don's here-"

Even though I hate Yuta sometimes I will still miss him, I'm saying that co'z Yuta was dying - no exaggeration, I mean literally, Doyoung shove the bottle to his mouth as he was about to drink. That stop him from saying something that would probably in all honesty would end his life, well that is if he survive the bunny's attempt at murder. Gosh, who says bunnies are cute, I say, but Kim Doyoung is a monster- scratch that he's a mutant bunny. I'll prove it to everyone. Anyway, the attempt was a failure - sadly. Doyoung maybe the devil incarnate along with Ten and Haechan but Kun was an angel who at this moment is helping him.

"Hello bitches!" Ten waltz his way to the table looking at Yuta, Kun and Doyoung, "Damn, I missed the fun."

"Ten hyung," Mark muse

"Yes Mark I'm here but don't expect me to help you get rid of Haechan, well at least not now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haechan feigns hurt.

"It means you're my son." he chimes as if that explains everything.

"Should I be happy about it?" I can't help but snort at his answer, Ten look offended for a moment.

"Yah! Ungrateful brat you should be happy I'm your mom." he muse, "I'd like to adopt Mark but his a panic gay and so the honor is given to you. You know, confident gays should stick by." he sing song as he sit beside me.

"Well hyung you're not wrong about Mork hyung" Haechan high five with Ten while Mark groans.

"I'll teach you everything I know."

"No!" Kun, me and Doyoung literally forget what we were doing as we look at Ten.

"Wow, I feel the love." he clicks his tongue and pouts, we all laugh at that.

"By the way, where's Johnny?" Taeil ask

"Woah, you're here?!" Ten and Mark squeked.

"I'm literally sitting beside you," Taeil look unamused, "And yes Mork I'm here if you only paid attention to us and not to Haechan." that made Mark flushed in embarrassment and Haechan giggling, happy for the attention.

"Well, he's coming."

"Alone?" I ask hoping

"Geez, Taeyong-ah you two should get married already,"chime Ten as he takes a bite off his sandwich. I was about to say something but then the others jump in.

"Well as much as I want to disagree you two would look good together," Doyoung adds while making a disgusted expression not used to saying such things.

"Don's here has a point though it's obvious he wants to stop the fighting" Taeil comments, Doyoung glares at him.

"We all do," Kun supplies, I groan at that guilty to the antics I've made but my resolve won't change. I won't back down from the war.

"But isn't it exciting?" Winwin says with glee, we all look at him in surprise though Yuta and Taeil clearly shows adoration. "Why? It's like love and war." he reasons voice small.

"If Winwin says it's exciting then it's exciting," Yuta muse

"Yeah I'm sold to the idea," Taeil adds

"Winwin hyung says going to a haunted house is exciting and you should try it," Haechan remark, the two was gaping like a fish completely stunned

"Well?" Ten challenge with a smirk

"Hyung should try it first," Yuta remark making Taeil glare at him

"Leave the two idiots aside it's obvious they're under a spell," Doyoung announce and looks at me straight in the eye, I gulped. "What if an apocalypse occur-"

"Seriously zombies?" Kun asks cutting him off.

"I know right he could use aliens or a thousand clone of Michael Jackson," Haechan supplies.

"Or over population of penguins?" Winwin adds we all look at him and he smiles shyly which leads us to coo.  
It's obvious Doyoung stops himself to scowl because of a certain someone.

"Whipped," Yuta muse.

"Hyung's so obvious," Mark remarks (get that?okay fine), that earns him a glare from the bunny which afterwards turn his gaze to the japanese.

"Shut up Nakamoto," like a child he stick his tongue out happy to get revenge.

"If it's Yuta he'll probably relate it to some anime." He retorts Yuta acts offended

"True," Taeil chimes, now Yuta was glaring at him.

Doyoung turns to me, "As I was saying what if a zombie apocalypse occur and the only way to save mankind is to fight along with Jaehyun since you two are the last survivors, what would you do?" all eyes are on me and for some reason I feel like other students are also listening or am I just being delusional. I can't help to notice the tension growing and tell you what its uncomfortable.

"I'd still look hot even as a zombie," Ten says nonchalantly

"Really?" Doyoung looks at him judging

"Fuck off I'm stating a fact," Ten brush him off, they chose to ignore him.

"So?" once again it became silent

"I'd rather die" two voices were heard mine and oh my gosh I turn around to see Jaehyun looking at Doyoung like he just said something horrendous. The audicity! Johnny was with him who immediately sit beside Ten after Taeil gave him his seat. Jaehyun was still in front of me and so I glare at him, annoyed seeing that face. He probably felt me throwing daggers at him since he look down and meet my eyes, "Like what you see?" he smirk leaning closer (something I hate him doing). Then there it is again the feeling as if someone is watching our every move.

"They really are a famous couple," Mark mumbles as he look at the cafeteria full of students whose attention are directed to the two boys who are unaware of the whispers and flashes of camera's.

Taeyong can't help the growing irritation,"Not really but I would love it once I punch that face of yours," he spat back turning his back to the guy and giving his attention to his cake to take the last bite wanting to get out quickly while remaining oblivious to his surrounding. His comment leave the crowd fussing.

  
Jaehyun look annoyed for a moment luckily Taeyong has his back on him or else he would see a smug look from said boy. Suddenly an idea pop up and a smirk was painted on his face. Taeyong was about to take a bite of the cake which was an inch away from his mouth and so he leaned in coming up from behind and snatch the last piece surprising Taeyong from the close proximity. Jaehyun liked the expression of surprise to annoyance turned anger from the said man (also oblivious from the ruckus).

"and the crowd goes wild," Johnny acts like a commentator to a wrestling match well the audience mirrors it as he heard squealings and clicks of camera's everywhere . He was sure he seen someone faint from afar not that he cares he's more amused to see the two lost on their own world.

It took Taeyong seconds - 5 seconds before realizing what Jaehyun had done. He was surprise since it happened so fast the thief has a smug look on his face and that rile him up more.

He stand up facing the guy who he clearly wants to just kill though he won't do that since 1) prison food does not include cake and other sweet things 2) he's too good to do that scratch that- that would be something like Ten would say anyway he opted doing something that is considered acceptable.

  
"Fuck Lee!" Jung Jaehyun's voice was clothed with anger or is it annoyance-whatever he's angry anyway mentioned man was smirking grabbed his bag and starts walking out after telling his friends he has to go to his class which was starting in 5 minutes, a complete lie and he knows they know, Jaehyun on the other hand was annoyed, "Oh its on now." he mumbles still looking at the direction the boy went to after kicking his shin.

"Looks like love and war is on now," Johnny comments as Jaehyun walk off to buy his food.

"Looks like it." Kun says looking at the stunt the two made.

"This is so exciting," Winwin was giggling the whole time clearly a fan.

"Well, bitches be ready for a show," Ten chimes equally excited to the idea

"Is Jaeyong going to be real," Mark muse

"Hoho this is going to be fun," Yuta adds

"But they both don't lean that way," Taeil sound concern

"Hyung, life is surprise" Haechan deadpans

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the phrase go," Mark comments

"Yeah Canada," Haechan retorts as Mark groans at the comment

Doyoung was just looking at his friends antics,"Gosh, you all are stupid," he groans

"But you love us," Kun comment and that turned the table to an uproar, he look down trying to hide the flush threatening to come up.

"Yoo Don's!" Yuta was hella freaking loud

"Shut up Nakamoto!" that sends the japanese to a laughing fit, "I'll kill you for real."

"No you won't, I know you love me" he tease

"I'd rather die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how I end up writing this chapter haha but I enjoyed it, hope it was the same with u


	3. THAT MELODY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to guess haha

To say Taeyong was annoyed is an understatement he was fuming from Jaehyun's antic, he left the cafeteria way too early for his next class which will start at one. And so he decided to go to the library.

The place was quite grand the kind that looks like those from palaces with high ceilings and elegant chandeliers - the kind you expect from an elite university, for a scholar like him it still surprise him even though its his second year in this school. Anyway, it was 12:38 at noon so the place was not crowded. He went to the second floor where his favorite seat is located near the back beside the window. 

He took out his book from his bag and started reading, he does need to keep his scholarship but he can't help feeling sleepy with the sun warming him up through the window. No he needs to focus.

"I...I like you senior," the girl was embarrased, getting called out here in the library behind the bookshelf on the far side of the second floor was unexpected. 

"I'm really sorry but I like someone else," I apologize to the girl.

"Oh!" she said a bit surprise. 

"That's cool," she says after a while but it was obvious the pained look on her eyes tells a different story, "I..I'm sorry for calling you out here...I ah..need to go," before I could apologize again she run out.

I try to be polite when turning down confessions knowing it took a lot of courage to do such task which I respect since it's something even I can't do for someone I like. Heck, I'd give a million if I could get even half of that courage.

"Yeah, just great." I mumble to myself as I walk out behind the bookshelf. I was about to leave when I saw someone nodding his head off as sleep takes over him, I can't help the smile threatening. I walk towards the sleepy head and fish out my phone, snap. 

"Mmm," the person mumbles, "cake" I can't stop the chuckle leaving from my mouth , man he really does love sweets. I sit beside him and decided to take the risk slowly guiding his head to rest on my shoulder as I took the book from his hand. I sat there contented reading the book while letting the other sleep probably tired from studying and working. 

"You must be tired, eh." I fish out my phone again, raise it a bit and snap. I can't help but admire his beauty. I found myself singing and seeing the other relaxing more I realize I won't mind singing for eternity. 

Looking out the window as the sakura's dance with the wind the memories of our first meeting played like a movie. 

"They won't find me here," hiding myself on the school's garden I decided to lie down on a bench in front of a sakura tree letting my hand fall on top of my face in an attempt to block the sun. The place is quiet since it was noon and most of the students are filling up their hunger. Getting confessed to for a thousand time isn't a good deal it's extremely exhausting and the thought of breaking someone's heart is not something I enjoy. I put my earphones as I scroll through my songs.

"Falling in love, eh" how does that feel I found myself thinking just for a second before I close my eyes and lost myself on the song being played on my ears.

Moments pass before I felt some presence hovering above me opening one eye to take a peek at the intruder. A man. Now that's surprising. The person was smiling sheepishly looking sorry for interrupting me, good to know. I can't help noticing the sun's glow above him making him look ethereal. The thought of it surprise me.

"I..uh.." he looks completely lost I decided to open both eyes and sit properly he then stand in front of me. From the looks of it this guy is in need of help.

"Can I help you?" I ask looking at him he really is pretty, an adjective I don't usually use to decribe a guy. 

He was fumbling with his shirt an action that is in contrast with his looks. He looks cold at first glance. Guess I can't judge a book by its cover.

"I..I'm really sorry for waking you up it's just I..I got lost and can't find the administrative building."

A first year like me and my guess a scholar. Looking hopeless I decided to help him telling him the direction to said building and after him apologizing and thanking me for the fifth time he left. I was just about to lie down when a sheet of paper caught my attention. Name: Lee Taeyong. 

Taeyong woke up from the alarm, looking at his phone it was 5 minutes before his next class, shit he didn't realize he fell asleep well it was more like a nap anyway he was running late so he gathers his things and off he goes. He shake his head as a mysterious melody was playing on his head. What is it? He decided to ignore it and run off like his life depends on it. 


End file.
